


Squip Has a Dance Party

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jeremy Heere’s A+ Parenting, Multi, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Play dates always stress Jeremy out, but he’d do anything for his little.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere's Father/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Squip Has a Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalmTreeTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/gifts).



> T for language and a teensy weensy bit of violence ^.^

“Come on, they’ll be here any minute!” Jeremy called. He was very uptight when it came to play dates, probably stemming from the stress of being a 16 year old father. But he knew he wouldn’t trade his life for anything. “Michael? Where are you?”

Jeremy picked up a stray bib off the ground, huffing and taking it to the laundry room. On his way back down the hall he bumped into Michael. “Oh! There you are baby.”

Michael had a rattle in his hand and mismatched socks; typical. “Calm the fuck down man. You get too anal about this shit.”

“Don’t be ableist you bitch I have OCD,” Jeremy snapped.

“Dada?”

Jeremy turned toward the small voice. His eyes met those of a not very small person who was, nonetheless, little in spirit. “Honey! Are you ready for your play date?”

Mr. Heere nodded, holding a teddy bear and clad in a baby blue onesie with a diaper underneath. “Uh huh!”

Many people would probably think it was strange to be a caregiver for your own “father.” Jeremy would admit, he was quite shocked when he and Michael had first discovered that Mr. Heere (or Baby Heere, as they now affectionately called him) was a little. They got home early from school one day and walked into the living room to find the man sprawled on the floor watching Paw Patrol, sucking on a pacifier and wearing footie pajamas. After a bit of deliberation, though, the couple decided to become caregivers for Baby Heere.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jeremy ran to answer it, greeting Chloe with a warm smile. “Hey! So good to see you, come on in.”

“Don’t tell me you got yourself all stressed out over this,” she said, chuckling and rolling her eyes. “You’ve SEEN my place.”

Jeremy shut the door behind Chloe and her little, the Squip. “Yeah but still.” He reached up and patted Squip on the head. “Hey buddy!”

“Hi Jere!” he said. He had on the cutest pair of overalls and a red and white striped shirt. Chloe set down her diaper bag as Michael came out of the kitchen with a tray of kid-safe snacks and two juice boxes. Baby Heere followed behind, teetering after him.

“‘Quippy!” he exclaimed. As a baby, his words were still developing.

“Alright boys, what do you wanna do first?” Michael asked. “We could put on a movie, get out the LEGOs...”

“DANCE PARTY!” Squip shrieked, bouncing up and down.

“Okay,” Jeremy said with a chuckle. Squip has always had a big personality, especially being a little older, around 3 or 4. Michael grabbed their speaker and Jeremy plugged his phone into the AUX, handing it to Squip. “Here, you can choose the first song.”

Squip grinned, maneuvering through Spotify with all the proficiency of any child in 2021. Suddenly, music started blaring through the speakers.

“Bitch, I'm smoking gas in my chambers like it's the...”

“What on earth is this?” Michael demanded, cringing.

“AYY, YOU LIL DARKIE, NIGGA?”

“HEY! NO LIL DARKIE!” Chloe screamed, snatching the phone away from her little and turning off the music. “YOU KNOW THE RULES.”

Squip threw himself on the ground and started scream crying and pounding his fists on the floor. “WAHHHH!!! LEMME HAVE IT!! I LOVE THAT NIGGA!!!”

“SQUIP!” Chloe screeched. “Do NOT say that word!”

Baby Heere was watching all this with confusion.

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe apologized to Jeremy and Michael as Squip tired himself out. “It’s just so difficult being a single mother. Ever since Brooke left me, things have been... Well, it’s just very hard to handle a toddler sometimes.”

“Don’t worry,” Michael said. “We understand.”

Jeremy got a rumply little gleam to his eye. “Maybe I should have a talk with him. You know, man to man?”

Chloe shrugged. “Sure, go for it. I’m pretty sure he’s amab—assigned misogynist at birth. So it might help.”

“Hey, Squip, c’mere buddy!” Jeremy called. He took Squip into the other room to have a chat.

Chloe and Michael played games with Baby Heere for a while, but after some time had passed, the two caregivers went to look for Jeremy and Squip, wondering why they weren’t back. They walked into the hallway and found...

  
  
  


JEREMY AND SQUIP MAKING OUT!!!

“What the FUCK!?” Chloe bellowed, dragging a startled Jeremy off of the Squip. She kicked him in the balls hard enough to shove them out of the sack and back up into his body, and left him groaning in pain and writhing on the ground.

“Jeremy, what the crap were you doing??” Michael punched him in the stomach for good measure. 

“What the hell,” Jeremy wheezed. “What did I do?”

“You sick fuck!” Chloe photosynthesized. “You can’t do that, Squipemy is pedophilia!”

“Wha—but I’m 16,” Jeremy said in defense. “That’s over the legal age of consent in New Jersey!”

“EXACTLY,” Michael said. “And Squip is a BABY. You can’t be with someone who was just born!”

Jeremy looked back and forth between his friends. “Wait what? But you know he’s not actually—“

“Excuse me!” A blonde head appeared from around the corner. “Does somebody want to adopt my son Evan!??”

“Who the fuck are you?” they all demanded.

“Heidi Hansen. I’m trying to get someone to adopt my son Evan.” The blue-shirted boy waved. “He’s a little.”

“A little what?” Jeremy asked.

“Who let you in here??” Michael interjected. 

Baby Heere poked his head sheepishly around the corner. “Goo goo ga ga.”

“Come on!” Heidi Hansen whined. “You’ve already got two of these things, I’m sure you have room for one more.”

“DRAGGING MY DICK ON THE FLOOR

AND IT PUSHES MY DICK THROUGH THE CARPET AND TICKLED ME MORE”

Jeremy punched a hole through the wall. “WHO THE FUCK PUT LIL DARKIE BACK ON.”

**Author's Note:**

> Put the kudos and comments in the bag and nobody gets hurt


End file.
